


mode of ... [ experimentation ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [22]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, Experimentation, Human Experimentation, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Harán todo lo posible por no perderlo. Aunque eso signifique renunciar a su ética, rozar la inmoralidad y estudiar hasta el cansancio para evitar que Kazunari sufra más de lo que están dispuestos a ver.
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Midorima Shintarou, Himuro Tatsuya/Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Himuro Tatsuya/Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 1





	mode of ... [ experimentation ]

**Author's Note:**

> Insisto, esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Pero existe, y eso es lo que me importa (de momento)

El hecho de que solamente Kazunari haya pasado todos los exámenes para elegir al sujeto de pruebas les sorprende a ambos, pues saben que la cantidad de experimentos a realizar en el menor para obligar a su cuerpo a mutar va a ser inhumana, dolorosa, cansada para todos y, por sobre todas las cosas, un acto que atenta contra la ética que les enseñaron en la universidad.

Pero no les queda de otra. Es incumplir con los mandatos de una buena práctica de sus profesiones o morir a manos del gobierno porque saben demasiado sobre el proyecto.

.

Es así como da inicio una larga jornada de utilizar los medicamentos que se les otorga para iniciar el proceso de mutación. Shintarō se muestra reticente a administrar algún fármaco del que desconoce sus efectos secundarios y la fórmula con la que está hecho, pero al final accede a hacerlo cuando Tatsuya le recuerda la situación en la que están y que, él ha estado haciendo los cálculos necesarios para saber cuándo se mostrarán los primeros efectos, las fechas en las que deberán solicitar que el equipo médico de las fuerzas de autodefensa les asistan para realizar las operaciones necesarias y todas esas cuestiones numéricas.

Pero, aun así, ambos no pueden evitar preocuparse por Takao, pues es la única persona importante que les queda después de la guerra.

Y harán todo lo posible por no perderlo. Aunque eso signifique renunciar a su ética, rozar la inmoralidad y estudiar hasta el cansancio para evitar que Kazunari sufra más de lo que están dispuestos a ver.


End file.
